Toto's tale: The true story
by Mitty-of-66
Summary: After her journey to the Emerald City, in "Toto's Tale", Strawberry Shortcake thinks she can have a short rest. At the same time, someone knock her door. It's a member of the mysterious "Literary Squad", who has orders to arrested her: She hadn't respect fully the original work of L. F. Baum. Strawberry Shortcake has to return to Oz, to live again the events of the book...
1. An enconter with an angry police officer

**All characters, places, etc. are owned by Muriel Fahrion and Lyman Frank Baum.**

 **Written for retro-mania.**

Toto's tale: The true story

Chapter one: An encounter with a strange police officer

Those last days had been berry weird, thought Strawberry Shortcake who was cooking another cake for her friends on her kitchen. "I've been transported, with my house and my dog, by a tornado, to a strange city named Oz where I had had to find a wizard, in fact a little boy, to get a way to come back at Strawberry Land. On top of that, a wicked witch pursued me because the beautiful shoes the lovely Berrykins offered me were hers. I can understand she was angry. The soonest had I found my home back than Princess Glinda needed my help one more time, because the Berrykins had wasted their only resources, the Gem Berries, and those they hadn't spoiled had been destroyed by the witch. Those last days had been berry, berry weird..."

Just at this moment, someone knocked the door.

-Who is it? Strawberry asked. "Is that you, Apple Dumpling? Lemon Meringue? Who is it?"

But she knew it wasn't Apple Dumpling or Lemon Meringue. The knocking was harsh, rude, and severe; it wasn't the friendly knocking of a good friend. She hesitated. She could hardly see her "visitor" through the window, but, considering what she could see, he was an adult. Any of her friends was an adult.

The visitor knocked again, impatiently.

-After all, Strawberry thought, "Anyone has bad intentions in Strawberry Land. He must be a lost traveller."

She opened the door. And she immediately knew she shouldn't have done that.

Her visitor wasn't a lost traveller in need. He was tall, very tall, and thin. He was wearing a kind of old-fashioned police uniform, dimmed by the years, and a large black hat on his head, which covered his face. He was holding a black suitcase on his right hand. He didn't really seem to be well-intentioned.

-You are Strawberry Shortcake, aren't you? The strange police officer asked with a sepulchral voice.

Terrified, Strawberry Shortcake nodded. She felt she couldn't lie to this man. Anybody could.

-I'm the member 2003 of the Literary Squad and I'm here to inform you you've done four misdemeanours last week, he said quickly.

-Wh-what? No! It must be a mistake!

-We never do mistakes.

The officer took a file and a book in his suitcase.

-First misdemeanour: Go in a book without asking the permission to the Literary Squad. Second misdemeanour: Go in a book without inform the Literary Squad. Third misdemeanour: Change all the characters of the book, by delete ones and add new ones. Fourth misdemeanour: Hide scenes from the original work.

-Stop! Strawberry shouted "I never meant to offense anybody. And what's this Literary Squad?"

-The Literary Squad, the officer explained, "is a very peculiar police. We're here to make sure every author, as unknown as he could be, is fully respected after his death. Each time you make mistake, on purpose or not, by quoting, adapting, or rewriting one work, we find you. And we condemn you."

He glanced at Strawberry Shortcake.

-Maybe you weren't ill-intentioned. Maybe you thought it was just a book written in the early 20th century, and your mistakes wouldn't matter. But they matter. And you-yes, you-betrayed an author. It's why we are here.

He showed her the book he had on his suitcase. It was one of the first edition of The Wizard of Oz, by Lyman Frank Baum.

-I'm berry sorry, Strawberry apologized. "I don't know this man, and I really didn't want to offense him. I'll never do that again. Would you like a cup of tea or a slice of cake?"

-Apologizes aren't sufficient and can't replace a sentence. And you tried to bribe me. That put the number of your misdemeanours to five.

Strawberry Shortcake sighed.

-I only wanted to be nice with you. Okay. What will be my sentence?

-Ordinarily, we only asked the guilty to... consider again the scene he had modified. With you... it will be different. You made so many mistakes... We really don't have the choice. I'm sorry.

But he didn't look sorry.

-You, Strawberry Shortcake, will live again the book.

-What do you mean?

-I mean YOU will come back once again to Oz as Dorothy, YOU will have to reached again the Emerald City with the Lion, the Tin Man and the Scarecrow, YOU will have to defeat the wicked witch and YOU will have to find the Wizard to be send back home. In brief, you'll have to do all Dorothy did in the book, exactly what she did, nothing more and nothing less, and if you carry on making mistakes, you'll start again until everything would be perfect, and only after, I'll let you come back home. Okay?

-I don't have the choice, Strawberry muttered.

-Of course you haven't. Let's go.

Pupcake started to bark. He saw the tornado. But he noticed something else. They weren't in Strawberry land anymore. They were now in the garden of a small farm.

-Now, you are in Kansas, with your uncle and your aunt, explained the officer.

-I have any, Strawberry answered. "And I don't know where is the Kansas."

-Nonsense. In one minute, the farm will fly off to Oz. You'd better entered the house now.

Strawberry obeyed. Her clothes too had changed; she was now wearing an old-fashioned dress, and her shoes had disappeared.

And then the tornado blew off the house, with Strawberry Shortcake, Pupcake, and –unfortunately? - Member 2003, the police officer.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Where am I?

**Chapter two: Where am I?**

-Don't worry, thought Strawberry Shortcake. "In one moment, you'll be at Oz-You know Oz-and everything will be alright."

But, for the moment, things weren't alright. The house pitched and swirled, and Strawberry started to felt seasick.

-Don't worry, she muttered, more for herself than for Pupcake.

She clutched hard her dog against her and closed her eyes.

-Don't worry, Pupcake. Everything will be alright in a little moment...

Strawberry hadn't noticed she was crying. The house made a swerve which threw the little girl and the dog on the floor, where they stayed hunched, sobbing and whining, until the great shock.

* * *

When Strawberry Shortcake dared open her eyes, the house was perfectly motionless. She glanced at Pupcake to check if he was alright and they both crawled to the door. The house had landed. Strawberry guessed they had at least reached Oz. And she noticed something really surprising... Member 2003, the police officer, was gone!

-Apparently, we're all alone, she said to Pupcake. "Maybe Member 2003 had been called elsewhere for another matter, a more important matter than an eight years old little girl who accidentally committed four-no, five-misdemeanours".

 _-You're wrong, I'm still here_ , said a mocking voice.

-Is that you, sir? Where are you?

 _-I'm invisible. As you may know, all the members of the Honourable Literary Squad have the ability to turn invisible whenever they want._

-I didn't know that, Strawberry sighed. "What are you going to do now?"

 _-Follow you and look at you. Do you remember the book you are supposed to live again?_

-Not really.

 _-Don't worry. I'll guide you. And you should stop talking to me-remember you're the only one, with your dog, who can heard me._

Strawberry Shortcake understood what the officer was saying when she saw someone walking toward her. This person looked like a princess, with her bright diadem and her sparkling dress.

-Hello Dorothy, she said. "I'm Princess Glinda."

 _-You have to great her_ , muttered the officer to Strawberry.

-Hello Princess Glinda, said politely Strawberry Shortcake. "I'm glad to meet you."

-Me too. Thanks to you, we get rid of the East Witch.

-What do you mean?

-Look behind you.

Strawberry Shortcake slowly turned over and hardly held a shriek when she saw the two feet which went over from under the house.

- _Don't shriek. Don't cry. Don't faint. Ask her how come back in Kansas._

-You're welcome, Strawberry said with a tiny voice. "Please, do you know how send me back in Kansas, with my uncle and my aunt?"

-Find the Wizard. He'll find a way.

-Where can I find the Wizard?

-Just follow the yellow bricks road to reach the Emerald City, advised Glinda.

Without saying a word, Strawberry Shortcake nodded.

-It's not that bad, finally, she thought. "Maybe it won't be so terrible, after all."

Just at this moment, a horrid groaning from the sky.

- _Never heard of the Wicked West Witch?_

-You! The witch yelled, pointing at Strawberry. "Give me my sister's slippers!"

-No, said resolutely Glinda. "She needs them."

-They are mine now!

-No, they aren't.

-She killed my sister!

-N-no! It's a misunderstood! Strawberry cried, but nobody was listening at her.

-Take these shoes, Glinda said, transporting them onto her feet. "Don't remove them. They'll be very useful."

-I'll find you, Dorothy! The West witch yelled. "And I'll have my revenge..."

Maybe she added something else, but Strawberry didn't hear it, as the Witch had disappeared.

-Follow the yellow bricks road, said Glinda before disappearing in her turn, leaving Strawberry alone.

She waited a moment.

-Princess Glinda?

No answer.

-Princess Glinda! Come back! Don't leave me alone! I don't know what to do!

- _You-are-not-alone. And you-have-to-follow-these-yellow-bricks-road_ , the officer said angrily.

-I wasn't speaking about it! Strawberry protested. "I was thinking of this poor East Witch. She needs help, but I can't get her out of this. We don't have many time, she's certainly badly wounded. If Princess Glinda was here..."

- _If Princess Glinda was here, it wouldn't change anything._

-Yes, it would change! She has magic power.

- _No, Dorothy. There's nothing you can do for her._

-Uh?

- _She's dead._

Strawberry Shortcake took few seconds to understand the truth.

-NO!

- _Yes._

-You mean... I killed her?

- _Obviously, yes. It's..._

But Strawberry Shortcake threw herself on the floor, crying and sobbing and sniffing, before he could finish his sentence.

-I don't... It can't be possible... I... I never meant to... It wasn't my fault!

- _It was written in the book._

Strawberry Shortcake raised her head, still sobbing.

-So, it was your fault. You brought me here. You knew it would happen. You could help her, but you didn't. You let her die. You're a killer! A KILLER!

- _I'm not a killer. And, it was your fault. If you hadn't decided to re-write the book, you wouldn't have made so many mistakes, so..._

-Stop it, Strawberry said, getting back on her feet. "But I have some questions for you."

-Okay.

-Where are the Berrykins?

- _Not here. I'm sorry, but they weren't in the original work. They didn't have a place here._

-You killed them, as you did with the East Witch?

- _No. And for the last time..._

A chilly breeze crossed Strawberry Shortcake, who shivered.

- _I-didn't-killed-her. It-was-written. It-had-nothing-to-do-with-me. Got it?_

-Yes.

- _Good. No more questions?_

-Who was this Princess Glinda? Mine wasn't like this. She wore glasses and had purple hair.

- _As you said, it was your Princess Glinda, not..._

-...the one who was in the original work, Strawberry sighed. "I understood."

- _Good girl. Now, you should set off for the Emerald City right now. And remember: I'll always be beside you._

-And what about the East Witch? She deserves a sepulcher, no?

- _Don't take responsibility for it. You'll have biggest problems later-you already have them. Set off now!_

Strawberry Shortcake obeyed. Pupcake and her walked, walked and walked.

* * *

As they were walked along another endless field, they saw a scarecrow, surrounding by crows.

-Here's someone who needs your help, said the policeman as Pupcake barked against the birds to make them flee.

Strawberry didn't answer him and joined Pupcake. The scarecrow was... well, it was a real scarecrow, with a sack for a head and straw in his body.

- _Don't even think he's not like your scarecrow,_ whispered the officer to Strawberry Shortcake who was listening the scarecrow claim for a heart. " _Purpose him to join you_."

Ten minutes later, they encountered a Tin Man, stuck.

- _Do you need some explanation?_ Member 2003 asked, but Strawberry Shortcake was already looking for oil. " _Don't be scared by him_."

-I can be rude sometimes, but it's because I've got no heart.

-The Wizard will give you one, if you join us.

- _You manage quite well, Dorothy._

-Thank you. But my name isn't Dorothy.

-Why are you speaking alone?

-For nothing.

- _Be careful Dorothy! You'll look insane if you talk to me. Anyone, except you, heard me. And, from now one, your name is Dorothy Gale. It's not my fault if... It's the Cowardly Lion over there, isn't he?_

And, after this third encounter, they were five on the road to the Emerald City.

- _You seem worried. If it could reassure you, you're not supposed to die before the end of the book. If your life is seriously endangered, I'll help you._

-Actually, it's reassuring, thought Strawberry Shortcake.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Journey to the Emerald City

**Chapter 3 : Journey to Oz.**

- _It couldn't be that bad_ , thought Strawberry Shortcake. _"After all, I just have to think I'm making a pleasant trekking with my friend."_

 _-You're wrong,_ said Member 2003's voice in her head.

 _-How can you hear me?_

 _-I'm in your head. I can hear everything you say and everything you think. You shouldn't have naughty thoughts about me. Don't worry; it's just a friendly advice._

It was a very unpleasant situation to know a stranger was in your mind and read your thoughts. Strawberry Shortcake wondered if this police officer was able to find her deepest secrets… and if he was allowed to spread them. What if he started blackmail her?

- _I'm not a monster, my dear. The truth is the memories of an 8-years-old little girl haven't got any interest to me._

 _-Don't call me "my dear". You said you won't use them lately?_

 _-Absolutely not. You can trust me._

 _-I don't think this man is trustworthy,_ thought Strawberry.

 _-I heard this._

-In your mind, Dorothy, what shall we do now? The Tin Man asked.

Strawberry Shortcake jumped. Since she was "speaking" with the police officer, she hadn't paid attention to what was happening around her. They had arrived to a ravine, whose deepness couldn't be calculated.

 _-What shall we do now, sir?_ Asked Strawberry in her mind, but, this time, Member 2003 stayed quiet.

-Let's see if we can bypass it, she proposed.

-Impossible, answered the Lion. "This ravine is too large."

-We can't fly over it, and we can't stop our journey, noticed the scarecrow.

-When my friends and I couldn't find issues to our problems, we used to sit down and brainstorm together, Strawberry offered.

But nobody found a solution, except…

-I think I've got an idea, the Lion said slowly. "I can jump over it, with a passenger in my back."

 _-I don't like it_ , thought Strawberry.

 _-You don't trust him, deary?_ A well-known mocking voice said. _"What did you say last time? It was something like: If you believe in yourself…"_

 _-I trust him!_

 _-So, show it. But maybe you're not as friendly as you pretend?_

-I trust you, Lion! Strawberry shouted. "I can go first."

-No, you shouldn't, protested the scarecrow. "I'll go first. If he misses his leap, I won't be hurt by my fall."

 _-Nothing bad can happens, can't it?_ Strawberry thought anxiously. _"You said you won't let us be hurt, right?"_

 _-Not exactly, deary. I said I would save_ _you_ _if_ _your_ _life is endangered. I never mentioned the others._

 _-You would let him die, as you did last time with the witch?_

 _-I would do it if it's written in the book._

 _-You're…_

-Three, two, one, GO!

The Lion flied over rather than jump over the ravine, and made a flawless landing to the other side.

-Hurray! Strawberry shouted. "I knew you can do it!"

 _-Really?_

After two other two-ways trips, and a short rest, the gang started again the journey. For Strawberry, the worst was over. It was before she heard about the forest.

-We have to cross the forest?

-Yes. The problem is it is full of Kalidahs.

-What are the Kalidahs? Strawberry asked in a trembling voice.

-They are huge and monstrous beasts with bodies like bears and heads like tigers, and with claws and fangs so long and sharp that they could tear me in two as easily as I could kill poor little Toto, the Lion answered.

 _-Monsters? There's_ _no_ _monster in Oz! You don't play by the rules, Member 2003!_

 _-Don't call me a cheater, deary. They_ _were_ _monster in The Wizard of Oz._

-The Ka-Ka-Kalidahs! The Lion shouted. "They saw us! Run!"

They all rushed as fast as they could, until to be stopped by a new ravine.

-I'm tired of these stupid ravines! Strawberry moaned, more for the officer than for her friends.

 _-"If the Kalidahs get us, the officer would save me, but not the others. I can't let this happened. I must save them."_

-Tin Man! Why don't you cut a tree down with your axe to make us a bridge?

-Great idea, Dorothy!

-If I have a brain…

But the Kalidahs were approaching. They didn't speed, knowing their preys were stuck. A strange light was gleaming in their eyes. It wasn't just anger, or sadism. They were already dreaming up the feast they were going to have.

-Uh… Tin Man? Can you be faster?

-I do my best, Dorothy!

Just in time, the tree felt, and the five (or six, if counting the officer) moved into their strange bridge. But the Kalidahs didn't really enjoy seeing their diner runs away, as they followed them on the trunk.

-Scarecrow, Dorothy, Ton Man, Toto, stay behind me, the Lion ordered. "I'll fight them. Run and don't stop until they are occupied with me. You have to make the greatest distance between you and them."

-Come on, Dorothy, quickly, the scarecrow urged her.

-What about the Lion?

-There's nothing we can do for him. Come on…

-You mean he's going to… make the ultimate sacrifice? NO! He won't!

Strawberry Shortcake turned around the Tin Man.

-If you cut the trunk, the Kalidahs won't reach us!

Following this advice, the Tin Man chopped to trunk so well that it ended up by giving way under the beasts' weight. In an ultimate, horrid scream, the monsters disappeared in the ravine.

-Too bad, muttered Strawberry Shortcake. "If they were nicer, they could have been good companions."

-Never mind, Dorothy, the Lion said. "You can't be nice with a Kalidahs. They deserved what happened to them, you know. All that they can do is killing. Don't be sad, and don't try to be friend with them, or it would be the last thing you'll do."

-If that's the case, they'll have to manage by their selves to find a way to climb back up the ravine.

-They're dead now, good riddance for bad rubbish, the Scarecrow said.

-Dead? Strawberry gasped. "I… I didn't mean to…"

-You saved us all, Dorothy. You had no choice, said the Tin Man, kindly.

 _-I'm a murderer… a murderer._

 _-What did you think, deary? You thought you could solve all your problems by singing and dancing? No. It's harder than that._

 _\- I… I killed them._

 _-I won't repeat that to nobody. And you should be thankful: Thanks to this little experience, you find a new way to put you in the clear. Life is so cruel sometimes…_

 _-I understand what you've tried to teach me. Can you sent me back home, now?_

 _-Of course I don't. Now, you and your friends are ready for new adventures! Isn't it wonderful?_

 **To be continued…**


	4. (Almost) at home?

**Chapter four: Almost at home?**

Imagine you're dreaming. You're dreaming you are lost in a foreign country. You don't know where you are, you don't know where to go, and you don't know what to do. The only thing you know is this place is full of enemies, but you have no way to defend yourself. You know you should flee, but you have nowhere to go. You know you should ask for help, but you have no friends. You are helpless and alone. You're not dreaming, you're having a nightmare.

Strawberry Shortcake was living the same thing, except one detail: She wasn't dreaming. Everything was true, so she couldn't just sit down and wait for her alarm clock to ring.

- _But I have friends,_ she thought. _I'm not all alone. I'm with the Lion, and the Scarecrow, and the Tin Man… And Officer 2003 is useful, sometimes._

 _-You little ingrate._

Since the beginning of her journey, Officer 2003, a mysterious police officer from the "Literary Squad", had took up residence in her mind. That meant her could heard all that Strawberry Shortcake thought in secret. His mission was to look at Strawberry until she achieves her task, but, if his advices were wise, he spent the most of his time to tease her. It wasn't naughtiness, but he was a quite disagreeable fellow traveler who criticizes Strawberry Shortcake when she wasn't asking him for advice and who stay quiet when his help was really wanted. For example, the day before Strawberry and her companion in misery had to cross a river. They finally thought to use a big tree trunk as a canoe, but the river's current had started to drag them away all the way to the wicked witch. If Strawberry and the Tin Man had managed to reach the river bank thanks to the Lion, the Scarecrow had stayed stuck in the middle on the water after he tried to slow down the boat by hammering his paddle in the silt at the bottom of the river. Once more, the officer had refused to guide Strawberry. Luckily, a kindly stork who was passing this way accepted to save him, and they all started again their slog to Emerald City.

-I'm glad to be with you, Strawberry Shortcake said out loud. "You're my friends now."

-We like you too, Dorothy, said the Lion. "Look at these beautiful flowers!"

He was right. In front of them, a large flowered clearing was spreading.

-It's beautiful! Strawberry cried. "It's reminds me of home!"

-Is Kansas a beautiful place? The Scarecrow asked.

-Yes, of course, Strawberry replied, blushing. Her joy had made her forgot she couldn't speak about Strawberry Land.

 _-It is, if you like farms._

-Do you think I can pick them? Strawberry asked, paying no attention to the officer.

-Sure! The Tin Man answered. "Nobody owns these flowers".

 _-Good idea, my dear. Make some bouquet… you'll give them to the Wizard of Oz, to touch him_.

-Do you think the Wizard will be touch if we offer him some flowers? Strawberry asked. "If we please him, he would be nicer with us."

-Maybe. It doesn't cost anything to try, after all, the Lion said slowly.

Strawberry Shortcake squatted and started pluck flowers. Quickly, she felt the need to have some rest.

 _-I can't sleep now_ , she though angrily. _"My friends are waiting for me. We must reach the City as fast as possible…"_

But she was exhausted.

 _-It's not surprising, considering all that we've been through…_

Her eyes were closing by themselves, and she noticed how hard it was to keep her head right.

* * *

-Dorothy? Are you okay?

Strawberry Shortcake didn't answer. She had already felt asleep.

-Wake up, Dorothy… This is not a good time to sleep… Wake up…

The voice was coming from very far away. When Strawberry Shortcake opened her eyes, she was blinded by the sun. When she tried to sit down, her head started swim and she had to lie back again.

-What happened? She asked with a weak voice.

-The flowers, answered kindly the Tin Man. "Their scent is a powerful narcotic. You and the Lion felt asleep, but now you're out of danger. We carried you away, and, as for the Lion, the Queen of Mice helped us a lot to drag him out of the field; otherwise we would have left him behind.

-Thank you, Your Majesty, said Strawberry.

-Dorothy, you're welcome.

As everyone was okay, the travelers carried on their travel to the Emerald City. Strawberry Shortcake didn't even wonder why the officer hadn't tell her the flowers were dangerous, and she spent her way chatting and joking with her new friends, to show them her gratitude.

* * *

They arrived in front of a large, shiny green door when the sun started to go down.

-Here we are, muttered the Scarecrow.

-We finally did it, muttered the Lion.

-The wizard is near now, muttered the Tin Man.

-The Emerald City? Strawberry asked.

Everything was green in the Emerald City. The streets, the houses, the habitants' outfit and even the sky got the same color than the city's name: they were all emerald. Of course, all the villagers stared at the four some as they were looking for the palace.

-What do they look at us like that? The Lion moaned. "I'm terribly shy, you know, they embarrassed me."

-I think you scare them, Strawberry said. "They don't know you're a nice lion and you won't hurt them."

She yawned. They had been walking all day, and she still suffered the effects of the poisonous flowers.

-Dorothy needs rest; noticed the Tin Man. "We should find a place to have rest. We'll meet the Wizard tomorrow."

The Emerald City's habitants weren't bad guys. When Strawberry Shortcake explained to a woman she and her companions were good-intentioned travelers who just wanted to see the Wizard, but who had nowhere to stay, she offered them hospitality. And if the Lion had scared her first, curiosity finally triumphed and she let them get in. For dinner, she served bread, scrambled eggs and cereal; Strawberry Shortcake and Pupcake, who used to eat the fruits they found in the forest, enjoyed this meal, on the contrary of the Scarecrow and the Tin Man, who never need to et, and the Lion, who regretted the absence of meat.

The following day, they will meet the Great Wizard of Oz.

 **To be continued…**


	5. Grapple with the Wicked Witch

**Chapter 5: Grapple with the Wicked Witch**

A disaster. Strawberry Shortcake couldn't find a better word to describe their interview with the Wizard. One after the other, her and her fellow entered the Emerald Palace, hoping to find here a remedy to all their problems, but the only answer they got was: "Kill the Wicked Witch".

It was truly dreadful. They all made a long, dangerous and difficult trip toward Oz to meet him, and he refused to help them. Strawberry Shortcake was particularly desperate, as she was the only one who didn't belong to this place. For her, the Wizard was her only chance to see Strawberry Land again, and he didn't let herself any way to get out of this sticky situation! Anyway, he promised he would grant their wishes once they had killed the Witch. But Strawberry didn't want at all kill someone. It was why she was crying, absolutely sure she would never see her house again, supported by her friends who tried to comfort her.

-I have an idea, said suddenly the Scarecrow. "Why don't we simply kidnap the Witch? We will bring her to the Wizard who'll kill her if he wants, but we would have kept her alive."

-Yes! Strawberry cried. "And when she'll be in front of him, I'll bet him for mercy, and he'll certainly let her go if she promises to become a good witch."

-And he'll grant our wishes, added the Lion.

-What are we waiting for? The Tin Man asked. "Let's go and find her!"

Officer 2003 didn't express his opinion, and, thought Strawberry Shortcake, it was better like that.

* * *

The Lion knew the Witch lived in the wood; they walked in this direction.

-Can I ask you a question? Strawberry Shortcake asked to the Tin Man and the Scarecrow as they entered the forest. "Why will you either wishes a brain or a heart, instead of simply ask to be real humans just like me?"

-It doesn't look funny to be a human, began the Scarecrow.

-Humans always need to eat, drink and rest, when we don't, explain the Tin Man. "We could also ask you why you don't want to be a Tin Girl or a Scarecrow."

A roaring stopped their conversation. The Lion stood, ready to fight. Strawberry, the Scarecrow and the Tin Man wondered why he acted so oddly, before look around them.

They were surrounded by wolves. Cruelty was visible in their eyes. None of them could tell where they came from, but they knew one thing: they weren't normal wolves.

-Stay behind me, ordered the Lion. "I'll protect you."

Strawberry Shortcake hid her eyes behind her hands. The Lion had any chance to defeat them. He was alone. He was loyal. He was so coward…

-Dorothy? Dorothy!

-He's dead? She moaned.

-Of course, no! The Lion said happily. He added, seeing Strawberry's astonishment:

-Good always triumph against Evil. Don't you know that?

-Yes, I knew that, replied Strawberry, a little bit upset.

The wood still had surprises in store for them. They had barely started walking again when…

-Look at all those crows! The Scarecrow cried.

He was right. Just as the wolves did before, a great flock of crow was rushing toward them.

-You don't even need to worry, moaned the Tin Man.

He raised his axe and carved in two or punctured the eyes of all crows that were a little bit too near.

-It was cruel, said Strawberry with a reproachful air, when all the crows had died or escaped.

-The Wizard of Oz and Princess Glinda will cure them, said the Lion. "Now, Come on! We need to find the Witch."

But, apparently, she had more than a trick in her sleeve. After the wolves and the crows came a swarm of black and furious bees.

-I don't understand! Strawberry cried. "Bees used to be nice!"

-Not these one, Dorothy, sighed the Scarecrow. "They belong to the Witch. But I know how defeat them. Take all the straw out of my body in order to make a heap and hide yourselves under it. By this way, bees won't reach us."

-But you'll die!

-I'm a scarecrow. Only fire can kill me. Hurry up, bees are coming.

Strawberry Shortcake, the Lion and the Tin Man followed his advices and got rid of the bees in few minutes. After make sure the bees were definitively gone, they put back together the Scarecrow who been as strong as before and they carry on, bravely, their trip. They were now quite near from the Witch's hideout… without taking into account her last trick. It was creatures they heard about before without seen them, it was…

-The Flying monkeys!

Strawberry Shortcake felt her feet leave abruptly the floor, and her friends were in the same situation. She started wiggling to free herself, but a monkey hit her hard in the head and she fainted.

* * *

This kidnapping showed the beginning of a miserable life for Strawberry Shortcake. When she woke up, she was facing the Witch, who decided to turn her into a slave more than a servant. Strawberry Shortcake thought she wasn't as stone-heart as she looked, until Member 2003 explained her the Witch hadn't got any other choice: she couldn't kill her until Strawberry removes her silver heel, which protected her from the Witch's magic. It was way Strawberry was extremely careful to never leave her shoes. Despite that, Strawberry felt depressed. She was forced to work all day in dungeons or basements where she could barely see the daylight. The officer told her the Witch had locked the Lion in a cell to domesticate him and that the monkeys dropped the Scarecrow and the Tin Man in a ravine, and that been the only news she got about her friends.

 _-Why don't you help me instead of stay foully in my mind?_ She asked him once, angrily.

 _-I can't, my dear. I'm not a character of this novel, I can't appear physically. It would be a -how did you say that? –A disaster._

 _-So, you prefer let my friends died instead of disobey the stupid rules of your Squad?_

 _-These rules aren't stupid. And, this time, anyone will die. The Lion is well-treated, the Witch want to train him to make him act like a workhorse. And, apparently, you forgot the Scarecrow and the Tin Man are immortal._

 _-How can I trust you?_

 _-I promise I'll promise you before the next death._

-Dorothy! I thought I forbade you to talk to yourself! It makes you waste your time. As a punishment, you'll not be allowed to eat tonight.

* * *

One afternoon, Strawberry Shortcake thought of a way to escape in her bath. The Flying Monkeys kept her under surveillance nights and days and told the Witch every move she makes. For the moment, she was too afraid of Pupcake to mistreat them, but strawberry knew she would be used to him in a few weeks, maybe just a ten of days. She was so absorbed she didn't hear the Witch entered to bathroom and catch one of the heels.

-At least! She cried. "This one's mine!"

-No, it's mine! Strawberry cried.

-Now, it's mine, said the Witch with a sadistic smile. "Soon, I'll get the second one. I'll be the most powerful witch in all Oz, and I'll chase this ridiculous Wizard. And, secondarily, I'll kill you. You've been a good servant, but you won't be useful anymore."

-I won't let you do that! Strawberry shouted, catching the first "weapon" she had at hand… a small tub of water.

 _-Hum… Strawberry? The Witch is scared of water._

-So?

 _-If you throw the water, she will die in terrible pain._

Strawberry dropped the tub.

-What are you doing? The Witch asked, surprised.

 _-NO! You must kill her!_

-No, I refuse!

 _-Do it!_

-No!

 _-You'll never see your home again._

-I don't care!

 _-You'll never see your friends again._

-Maybe, but they'll be alive, contrary to her if I do that!

 _-She'll destroy the Emerald City._

-You can say what you want; I'll never be a murdered LIKE YOU!

 _-Is that your last word?_

-Yes.

 _-You won't regret this?_

-No.

 _-So, the only thing I can add is… the simulation is over._

-The simulation? What do you mean?

But Strawberry Shortcake fainted again.

* * *

When Strawberry Shortcake opened her eyes, she was back in Strawberry Land. One week sooner, she would have jump over joy, but now, she felt extremely worried.

-Where are they? Where are The Lion, the Tin Man and the Scarecrow? I bet you forgot them. What will they do? And what about the Witch?

-Calm down, Strawberry. It was just a simulation.

The police officer had taken back his physical appearance, which meant he finally left Strawberry's mind.

-It was just a simulation. It wasn't the real Oz. The persons you've met, the persons who have died… had never existed. You can consider it was a –how do you say that? - A berry long dream.

-So the Berrykins…

-…are still in the Oz you'd visited. I didn't make them disappear; I haven't the ability to do so.

-Why did you do that? Why did you sent me in such a horrible "dream"?

-I wanted to tell you a lesson. You are just a little girl, you've been very pretentious to believe you could be wiser that an author. Did you really though you could adapt his work, changing everything he wrote and say your version is the true? You can't. And apparently, you didn't ever understand the original tale. This tale is sad; miss Shortcake, very sad and very cruel. Next time, I hope you'll be more careful with what you do. No, you won't, because it won't have next time. You're banishing from Oz.

-I'm… what?

-You're banishing. I have been indulgent with you with time, because you are just a brainless little girl. But, if you disobey me… your sentence will be higher.

Strawberry Shortcake wondered how a sentence could be higher than the one she just endured.

-Don't smile. You don't know how powerful I am. And don't even think cheat me, you're on my list. If you try to reach Oz, I'll know it. I'll find you. And I'll be furious.

He leaned toward Strawberry Shortcake and murmured something in her ear. Then, he disappeared.

Strawberry Shortcake stayed motionless for a long moment. She couldn't pull out of her head the words of Member 2003:

" _You think you're out of trouble but the real troubles haven't started yet."_

 **THE END**


End file.
